Movies Around the World
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: 2nd year story! A series of one shots bases off of movies I seen that came from diffrent parts of the world where you choose what story you want to read. What will happen in these stories only one way yo find out.


This is my 2nd year anaversry story. This time this story or should I say stories will be from movies from around the world that I came across. I of course saw these movies but I did not want to make a whole new category as most of them may be the only one in it. That being said I don't own, work for and don't know anyone who owns and works for any of these movies and the movie companies this will also be a chapter index so you can check back to this page anytime I add a chapter aka story. I don't think you need to watch any of these movies to read any of these stories. I will give you a summery of the movies and what language it was in. Yet all my stories will be in Englash. At some point this may be just a chapter index as each chapter can only hold so many words. Each story will be only a one shot.

* * *

 **Index:**

1: Another Day in Mickey's Life (Baby Bump)

* * *

Note: Baby Bump is about A eleven-year-old named Mickey House (Kacper Olszewski) who is no longer a child in this dark, dark comedy. But who is he? He doesn't know. He's friendless. He doesn't understand his mother. He especially hates what's happening to his body after a pre-teen girl offers to show him her "tits" in exchange for some marshmallows. Reality and imagination come together in a toxic mix. Events escalate to extremes, like zits and erections... at home and at school. Mickey has to find the strength within him to put a stop to all of this. Where will his encounter with his own maturing body take him? Growing up and protecting his manhood is not an easy job for a fatherless boy and growing up is not for kids

* * *

 ** _Another Day in Mickey's life._**

 _Someone moves near Mikey and starts to crush on him. How will Mickey react? Only one way to find out._

 _Mickey & OC _

* * *

Mikey just got some new neighbors. He was wondering if they have any kids near his age as this would be his chance to have a friend. He don't have any at school or even outside of it as he keeps to himself most of the time. Other times he spends time with his mother but he is far from a mama's boy. However after the days he been having lately he accepted on who he is. He just hopes if they do have a kid his age they don't find out about himself from others. Mikey for one wants to do it himself. As Mikey just looked out the window he soon had the urge to go. Mikey held on long as he could just to find out if the couple had a kid but his bladder won the battle.

On his way back he did see someone that's did look like his night but it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl as the person was wearing a hoody and Mickey did not see their face. When he did however he still had no clue what sex the person was. Some part of him was hoping it was a boy as this way he has a better chance to be friends with then if it's a girl. He had nothing agents girls it just seams to him they had better things to do then hang out with him. Even though the guys he knew where exactly the same way. Mickey wanted to go out to find out if it was a boy or a girl but then thought he did not want the kid to think he been watching them even if it was true.

So Mickey wanted a few hours before going outside on hopes the kid would too. He was thinking to wait until tomorrow but he knew he could not wait that long. Once outside Mickey road his scooter up and down the driveway on hopes the kid would see him. After awhile Mickey was starting to give up and start to head back inside. That's when the kid came out still wearing the hoody. Even with a better look the kid still could be a boy or a girl. At this point Mickey did not care and went up to them.

"Hey I'm Sam I just moved in and happen to see you outside."

"Hi I'm Mickey."

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"There is the park that's not too far from here and a mall that's like near it."

"That's cool but I'm not much of a mall prison."

"Me neither. I only go there for cloths."

"So is there like any movie theaters around."

"Not really the closes one is like twenty mints away. I don't go there as much as it cost a lot because it's all fancy and stuff."

"Yeah I can see that. So um you want to ride around so you can show me the park?"

"Maybe later I have to do somethings. I will come by when I'm done though if it's not to late."

Sam nodded and the two of them went back into their homes. Mickey still had no clue if Sam was a boy or a girl at this point but he was felling things that he rarely felt before. He was confused as Mickey wanted to know if Sam was a boy or a girl. He hopes to find out. Meanwhile Sam was having feelings for Mickey and hopes that he feels the same way. Latter did come and the two ended at the park after lunch. The two of them did not know what to say to each other. Sam soon can't take it anymore and took action when no one was around. That action was kissing Mickey.

Mickey was shocked getting his first ever kiss and he was getting hard. The kiss did not last long as Sam was no on their knees and soon pulled down Mickey's pants along with his boxers. Mickey was shocked and just let it happen. Mickey was enjoying the blowjob and did not it was going to go this far. Soon Mickey was on edge and can't hold back any longer as he shot his load into Sam's mouth. Sam for one gladly swallowed every drop. Mickey thought it was only right to return the favor by eating out Sam's pussy or sucking Sam's dick. Either way Mickey will find out what sex Sam is.

Mickey soon was on his knees and pulled down Sam's pants and saw Sam not only went commando but is also a boy. Mickey wasted no time sucking Sam's dick and he was enjoying it and by the sounds of Sam he was enjoying it too. Soon enough Sam shot his load into Mickey's mouth. For Some reason Mickey enjoyed the taste and the two of them began kissing again. It was starting to get late and both boys have to head home. On the way home was quiet as none of them knew what to say. They just knew nothing will be the same again.

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know. There won't be a chapter two as this was only a one shot


End file.
